Rainbow Ocean Era 3 The Kingdom Bermuda
by Nathan Jon Fernandez
Summary: This Is A Story Created By Nathan Fernandez. The Rainbow Ocean Saga Originally Began As A Game Which I Created. However, It Became A Book Bent On Having Such A Storyline In Which You Will Never Forget. Rainbow Ocean Era 15 Completed In 2004Feel Free To EM


Julius Bermuda is the young prince of a place called Bermuda.  
Currently, Bermuda is allied with the Alderaan, fighting a war against those who with them for the purpose of gold,  
Argon and Cordan. The four kingdoms are now in a desperate struggle.

An orb of light appears...

An orb of darkness appears...

The two orbs fight eachother...

... and the dark orb wins.

The room goes black.  
Many minutes pass...

another orb of darkness wanders about...

the first orb of darkness splits into two smaller ones that are now orbs of light.

Thease orbs fight, and although the other orb is smaller...

the dark orb wins...

... another orb of light comes...

... equally large, they battle...

... equally matched, they both lose...

Julius: That was my dream.

Felix: Huh. Odd.

Julius: Oh, I'm probably late. See ya.

Felix: Tell the Guildmaster I said hi!

Julius begins running down the large staircase of the Bermuda Castle.

Julius: I was destined to be king. I didn't want to be such, as I never wanted such fame, fortune, or responsibility. I gave the title to my younger brother, Felix.

Julius turns and enters a room

Julius: Now I've joined a group called 'The Hijarrusaifu,' a group that handles jobs too big for the normal patrols to take care of. I was born with unnatural skill in swordsmnship.

Julius: Hello.

Guildmaster: Hello, prince.

The guildmaster has green clothes on, a blue cloak, and a white mask. Julius has brown pants, semi-long hair, down to his shoulders,  
red shirt and brown pants. He has an iron sword at his side.

Julius: I'm ready for another duty.

Guildmaster: Ok. This will be of the most importance that you can possibly imagine. There is a tower. It lies to the west, past the mountains. There is a pole in the center. Destroy it, and run like the wind.

Julius: Ok. (Although I Don't Get Why This Is Important...)

Later that evening, Julius approached the tower.

Julius: Ok... This is the tower...

Julius gazes at the pole that is in the center of the room.

Julius: Ok... Hya!

He slashes the pole, and a low rumbling sound occurs.

Julius: This place is gonna fall! Aaaaaaah!

Julius runs out of there, avoiding the falling rocks.

Julius turns around to see the rubble of the tower.

Julius: Ok. Now I Return.

A man with brown eyes, black spiky hair, a white bandanna, black armor, and black pants enters the entryway of the Bermuda Castle.

Guards: Locke! We won't let you harm the king!

Guards total 24

Locke: Try to stop me.

Locke begins walking up the stairs.

Guards: ATTACK!

The guards charge, and in the end, Locke is unharmed and they all lie dead.

Locke: Fools.

Locke kicks open the door to the throne room.

Aden (King's bodyguard): E... Den... CRUSH!

Locke glows white, but then the glow fades.  
Locke has come into Seeker Status, but however, he has a black seeker saber,  
a dark pendant, black and red seeker garbs, and a black aura.

Aden: I don't get it! That was strong enough to kill ANYONE!

Locke: My Pendant Absorbs Such Things.

Locke backhands Aden, sending him flying.

Felix: Locke! Don't make me hurt you!

Locke: Felix... The One Seeker That Is As Powerful As He Was In Seeker Status,  
Without Even Knowing What To Do To Achieve Such A State.

Felix: D... Damn! Why Can't I Move? His Aura... So Dark... Am... Am I Afraid?

Locke: Now, Felix. We Duel.

Julius Looked Upward At The Burning Castle  
Julius: No! This Can't Be! I'm Coming!

As Julius Dashes Inside The Castle, He Notices His Clothes... They Are That Of What He Wore When He Awoke. He Was Wearing The Cape, And The Sword Of His Glistened As It Was Readily Drawn. As He Enters The Castle, The Floor Is Stained Red In Many Places.  
He Looks Toward The Throne Room.

Julius: Father...

He Runs At An Incredible Speed Up The Stairs. As He Gets To The End Of The Long, Long Stairway, He Sees The Throne. The Throne Was Where A King Would Be,  
But Intead Sat A Man With...

Hair: Brown, long enough to cover his eyes.

Shirt: He is wearing blue armor which was as a feather,  
light as possible. It also had a white undershirt.

Pants: He is wearing bluish black pants.

Eyes: They are blue.

-  
Man: Nihao, Julius.

Julius: Why... Locke... Why Are You Doing This ...?

Locke: Because, Julius, I Finally Understand What Delgen Was Saying... Do You Know What A Seeker REALLY Is?  
It Is A Half God. I Am One, As Was Your Mother, And So Are You.

Julius: But Why?

Locke: Because, Humans Pollute, And They Must Kill Countless To Survive. They Are An Abomination. We Seekers Are Demi-Gods,  
And We Have Un-Imaginable Power! But However, We Can Be Killed,  
But Not By Natural Causes. Join Me, Help Me Make This World Better!

Julius: You Say You Want Peace, So You Kill Countless Men! No.  
This Cannot Be... I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! YOU AREN'T THE ONE I KNOW!

A Blue Aura Surrounds Julius. He Leaps Into The Air And Stays There, Floating, And His Clothes DissapearedIn A White Glow.  
In Their Stead, Was The Legendary Seeker Garb. It Was A White Outfit, Which Reflected The Light In A Manner In Which You Could Feel The Presence Of Holiness. He Crossed His Arms,  
And A Pendant With Runes Appeared. It Was True, It Was The Legendary Seeker Pendant! The Held His Hand Out, Palm Facing Upward.

Julius: Eeeeeeyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! Locke, You Traitor!  
You Shall Pay! You've Killed My Father And My Brother!  
You've Destroyed My Kingdom! Now, You DIE!

He Grabs His Sword, And Throws It, Sending It Sailing Through The Air, Sticking In The Castle's Stone Floor. His Face Up Hand Glows, And A Beam Of Light Shoots Fourth, And The Legendary Seeker Sabre Appeared. The Aura Is Radiating Blue.

Locke: You Lash Your Power Out At Me. I Shall Do The Same.  
The Lights Go Out, And When They Come Back, Locke Is In The Air Holdinfg The Dark Seeker Saber, Which Made His Side Of The Room Dark, And Shadowy. He Was Also Wearing The Dark Seeker Garb.  
It Wass Black, And Pulsated Red. He Was Wearing A Black Pendant With Red Runes. He Was Surrounded By A Ball Of Black And Red Energy.

Locke: Now, Then. Lets Begin.

Locke Lunges At Julius And Dissapears. Julius Tried To Move,  
But He Couldn't. He Noticed Be Reaction He Blocked.

Julius Noticed He Had Lost All Contol Of Himself. He Was Acting All Moves By Mere Instinct! Locke Came At him, Vanishing, And Slicing 50 Times Each Passing Seconed! But As Remarkable As That Was, Julius Was Blocking Each And Every Single Blow.

Julius Then Lunged At Him! He Struck At Him... Time Slowed.  
Julius Did An Overhead Slash! Locke Seemed To Enter This Phase Of Slowness As Well, As He Blocked. He Countered. He Slashed To The Side.

Julius Jumped Over The Blade, And Blocked The Next Slash Which Came From The Top, As He Was In The Air, He Was Vulnerable. He Blocked It.  
Then...

Locke: Heheheheheh... Now, Now You Die!

Locke Did A Move Julius Hadn't Seen Before. He Stabbed At Him.  
70,000 Times. Each Hit Landing It's Mark Along His Body.

Julius Falls Down, Clenching His Stomach.

Julius: Augh...

Voice: Hey!

Locke turns to see the figure of the guildmaster.

Locke: Dare you challenge the mighty Locke?

Guildmaster: "Mighty Locke?" Come get some!

Locke vanishes, and appears in front of the guildmaster. His blade is before the guildmaster's face, but is blocked by the guildmaster's sword.

Guildmaster: Heh. You think you are "Supreme?" "Fast?"

Locke: Errr...

Locke slashes at the guildmaster many times, but he easily blocks.

Locke: STOP BLOCKING!

Guildmaster: Fine. Try blocking MY slash!

The guildmaster lands a blow on Locke.

Locke: So you hit me ONCE... And you are slightly faster then me!

Guildmaster: You insult me. First off, I didn't hit you. I hit your foolish costume.

Locke: Huh?

(The form of Locke vaporises and the figure of Scythe can be seen.)

Scythe jumps back.

Guildmaster: Second, It was more like 100x faster that I hit you. It appeared as one blow.

Scythe jumps back.

Guildmaster: THIRD! I hit you more times then 1! Try a 1 in the digit we can't even speak yet!

Scythe jumps back.

Guildmaster: Don't forget it took a while for the laws of physics to kick in!

Scythe jumps back.

Guildmaster: And... It isn't "The Mighty Locke." They call me "Locke The Seeker," Remember?

The guildmaster takes his mask and robe off, revealing the form of Locke.

Locke: I sent him to destroy the tower linked to your realm. Unfortunately, you already came. Well, that means you can't run, now don't it?

Scythe: Really now?

Scythe vanishes

Locke: Damn! He ran! Well, let's heal your wounds and get you outta here, kid.

Locke heals his and Julius' wounds. He carries him out of the castle. When he reaches the drawbridge, Julius recovers.

Locke: Amazing recovery!

Julius: You... Killed... Them...

Locke: Hey! Shuttup! I didn't do nothin'!

Julius: Wh... What... ?

Locke: Listen! Sail to your allies at Cordan to the West. I'm goin' south and helping to end this war! When you tell them, tell them a man named Scythe did this to you!

Locke vanishes

Julius: Ok...

Julius goes to the port and sails west.

Julius has arrived at the port of Alderaan and Julius walks down the path to the townmaster's hut.

Alena: Ok... Now for tomorrow, I'll do this... And...

The Door Bursts Open

Julius: Alena! Bermuda!

Alena: WHOA! Don't scare me like that!

Julius: Sorry... Bermuda...

Alena: What about it?

Julius: It's... It's...

Alena: Calm down!

Julius: S... Sorry... Bermuda... It has fallen under attack... Noone lives!

Alena: Hurry! Go tell Lothar of this news! He'll know what to do!

Julius runs out, and into the town of Alderaan

Julius: Which way... Hmm... Come on! Where do I have to go? I NEED A SIGN!

Julius looks to the left, reading a sign

Sign: Welcome to Alderaan! Lothar is THIS way

Julius: Hmm... That will do!

Julius runs up the path and enters a large building. A man in a large coat and blue hair sits on a chair. He smiles at the sight of Julius.

Lothar: Welcome, Prince Bermuda!

Julius: Hey! Don't call me that! Lothar, I have horrible news!

Lothar: Of what?

Julius: Bermuda has fallen under attack by a man named Scythe. Noone lives!

Lothar: Really? What of the king?

Julius: ...

Lothar: I understand...

Julius: When Scythe and I fought, I did something weird... Power surged through my arms, and I did what Scythe said, enter seeker status.

Lothar: Seeker status? Julius... I think it is time for you to learn of your heritage.

Julius: What?

Lothar: Take this booklet. It describes what seekers and subworlds are.

Julius: Hmm...

Lothar: This sword and thease clothes belonged to your mother, Hitomi. She fought with Delgen, the god of death, and died. This sword, the Tenchi-Ohma,  
is of magnificent power.

Julius: ...

Lothar: Julius... Here's What We Do...

Locke: This is the fort held by the enemy... It's silent...

Locke walks to the master's chamber. There on the throne is a man with his sword out

Man: Prepare to die!

Locke: Ha. Now, let's go!

When Locke runs into the chamber, the doot slams, locks, and the man vanishes.

Voice: Locke... So easy to trap...

A gigantic machine made of rock emerges from the corner

Locke: A machine... ?

The machine punches, and Locke leaps out of the way.

Locke: Damn! How the hell? Oh, well. Time for it to die!

Locke leaps onto the outwardly lunged fist, runs, and slices the machine,  
doing nothing. The machine grabs Locke on the leg and throws him

Locke: Aaaaaaaaaah!

Locke smacks into the wall.

Locke: Powerful... Too powerful... But not enough!

Locke sheaths his sword, and comes into "Seeker" status

The rock machine lunges forward with another punch

Locke slices the fist in two, and stabs the machine in the stomach.

The rock machine falls down, broken.

Locke: This Can't Be Good... I Have Gotta Warn The Others!

Locke begins running out, but halts at the sight of 10 rock machines blocking his path.

Locke: What... The...

Voice: You will never leave here alive! HAHAHA!

Locke: Damn!

Locke holds his weapon ready

Rock Machines: Raaaaaaaaaaaa!

Locke and the Rock Machines Collide!

Villager: What? Alderaan? Sir! Telegram! Alderaan... Has fallen under attack by Scythe! ... Noone lives! Bermuda is gone, too!

General: What?

Fighter: We've got to disband! With no rulers, we will die!

General: NO! We fight to the death!

Locke: Huff... Huff...

Locke falls down, sitting against a wall. He is not in seeker status.  
Blood trails from his mouth and side, but the machines are all destroyed.

Locke: Damn... I've gotta tell the villagers...

Locke vanishes, and appears inside the town of Cordan.

Villager: Locke! Did you liberate us?

Locke: It was a trap... There were machines there... Made of stone...

Villager: What? Rock Machines? No way! What of the fort master?

Locke: Huff... An illusion...

Villager: So, this whole time we have been idly obeying the incoherant commands of the "Cordan Ruler." Locke, we're here for you now!

Another villager runs up

Villager (The Other One): Locke! Alderaan! Under attack!

Locke: What? JULIUS!

Locke vanishes, and appears inside the burning town

Locke: JULIUS! WHERE ARE YOU?

Villager: Locke... The temple Lothar was the first to fall... I'm sorry...

Locke: NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!

Locke heals him and teleports him away. He runs to the fallen temple...

Locke: Julius... No...

Locke falls to his knees.

Locke: Lothar... He promised to take care of him for me... WHY? Tell me!

Locke punches the floor.

Locke: Scythe... You will die...

Locke vanishes and appears inside Alderaan

Fighter: Locke! Kill him!

The fighter swings his sword and Locke catches it

Fighter: What?

Locke: We have no time to fight for now!

Locke throws the sword

Locke: Have you any knowledge of a man named Scythe?

Fighter: Scythe? He dissapeared and vowed to take all life from this planet!

Locke: Yes! THAT SCYTHE! He has returned!

Locke waves his hand

Locke: He has completely destroyed Bermuda and Alderaan!

Fighter: Then we've won the war!

Locke: Screw the war! He will come for you, too!

Fighter: We've won! Ha!

Locke: YOU BASTARD. Listen! It doesn't matter because in a few days we will all die!

Locke vanishes and appears before the king of Argon

King: Intruder! Kill him!

As more then 100 men rush at Locke, Locke waves his hand

Locke: TIME CRUSH!

Everyone and everything other then Locke and the King have turned gray and stand still.

King: What the hell?

Locke: We are in a timeless state.

King: Well, why are you here?

Locke: Bermuda and Alderaan have been destroyed. Cordan is under my orders to hide. Now, down to business. Scythe has returned. He has destroyed Alderaan and Bermuda. He won't stop until he kills you all, too! Hide until I tell you it's time to strike!

Locke vanishes

King: What proof of your is that this isn't a lie!

Locke appears at the ruins of Bermuda

Locke: Julius... Lothar... Kage... Luther... Hitomi... Lufia...

Locke falls to his knees.

Locke: Lufia... Am I truly alone now? Am I now the last one? Must I be left here?

Locke looks upward

Locke: Scythe... I... Will... Kill... You...

Locke vanishes. 


End file.
